


How to care for an archangel

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer cares for his sick little brother while still in heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to care for an archangel

Lucifer sat on the edge of Gabriel’s bed looking down at him with worry as the tiny archangel curled into a ball under his sheets. Lucifer was about 17 at the time while Gabriel was about 9 and he had some how managed to catch a cold after making a trip to earth with out asking permission. Lucifer always took pity on his little brother but Michael was being his usual idiot self-saying that Gabriel would get no help from him after he broke the rules. Lucifer placed a hand to Gabriel’s forehead only to discover that the heat was radiating off of him like a furnace, his cheeks were flushed, sweat was rolling down his face and his breathing was rather laboured. Lucifer left Gabriel for a moment to get a cool cloth from the washroom but after only a moment he suddenly heard a harsh gagging sound coming from the room he’d just left. It didn’t take long for Lucifer to bolt back into Gabriel’s room only to find the little archangel sitting up now in the bed with tears rolling down his face from his still sleep filled eyes along with a mess in the bed. Lucifer smiled in pity then walked over until he was next to Gabriel’s bed before reaching out his arms to pick Gabe up, gently his hand rubbed along Gabriel’s back as he tried to sooth the little archangel who had his hands wrapped around Lucifer’s neck, gripping his robs tightly while tears rolled down his face. Lucifer waved a hand and the bed was clean along with Gabriel but the little archangel was still upset so Lucifer held on to him for a while gently patting him with the cool cloth to help alleviate the fever he currently had. 

“I’m…sorry…Lucifer…” Gabe sobbed as he buried his face in Lucifer’s shoulder 

“It’s alright Gabriel, just calm down okay?” Lucifer assured the little archangel as he paced the room rocking him. 

“My tummy…is…funny” Gabriel whimpered as he tightened his grip on Lucifer’s robs 

“I know…” Lucifer said sympathy in his voice 

“Luci, help me” Gabriel sobbed as he didn’t quite understand what was going on. 

“I’m trying Gabriel, I’m trying honest. Trust me in a few days you’ll feel better” Lucifer reassured his little brother even as his heart was breaking for him. Eventually Gabriel fell asleep in Lucifer’s arms but just as Lucifer was laying him down on the bed Gabriel woke up suddenly then threw up all over Lucifer’s arm and the bed again. Lucifer wasn’t too pleased but then he looked at Gabriel who sniffed with tears yet again running down his face while he held his stomach clearly in pain and Lucifer simply smiled then waved them clean along with the bed again. Lucifer got Gabriel a bucket then covered him up with a blanket before gently dabbing Gabe’s forehead with the cool cloth he had refreshed. Later Balthazar came in to see how Gabriel was doing to find Lucifer sitting cross-legged on the bed with little Gabriel snuggled on his lap fast asleep. Balthazar smiled at Lucifer then walked back out quietly so as not to wake the little sleeping archangel. A few days later Gabriel’s fever finally broke and he started acting like his old self again especially when he stopped throwing up everything he ate. Lucifer smiled happily and opted to let Gabriel get back to playing like a regular nine year old but after leaving Gabe’s room Lucifer felt himself get a little light headed. Balthazar was on his way to Gabe’s room to check up on him when he noticed Lucifer swaying down the hallway, using the walls as leverage to balance himself. Balthazar rushed to Lucifer’s side supporting him as Lucifer leaned on him, it was then that Balthazar noticed the extreme heat radiating off of Lucifer’s body along with the flush starting to form on his cheeks. 

“I think you have a fever,” Balthazar stated as he pressed a hand to Lucifer’s forehead 

“I…I don’t know…what happened” Lucifer stated as he tried desperately to stop his head from spinning. 

“Looks like Gabriel repaid your kindness by getting you sick” Balthazar laughed 

“My…stomach…doesn’t feel so…good,” Lucifer stated as he placed a hand to it 

“Alright, let’s get you into bed” Balthazar said as he helped lead Lucifer to his room to rest.


End file.
